


Our Baby Chan

by smile_angelfs



Series: Our Baby Chan [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Chan's everyones baby, Domestic Fluff, Ensemble Seventeen, Family Fluff, Fluff, In particular Junghan's, M/M, but thats another story for another day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6601498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smile_angelfs/pseuds/smile_angelfs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don't need words to tell someone, you love them.<br/>All you need is to act.<br/>And that's exactly what Seventeen did.<br/>For Chan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

                                                                      

Key:  
Italics: thoughts

* * *

You don't need words to tell someone, you love them.   
All you need is to act.  
And that's exactly what Seventeen did.  
For Chan.

* * *

 

“We could order this? I mean, it would be great for...”

 

The room was crowded, all the boys were busy at work, as they were flicking through different magazines, and websites organising a birthday party. Even though, all the boys were drenched in sweat, (a lot for an early morning) they refused to take a breather as they ran around, trying to finalise their plans. All of the boys apart one. He was the only, one who was not told what was happening, but from recent conversations it wasn’t hard for him, to see that they were so busy they nearly and well are beginning to forget about him.

 

In the corner, of the room with his head tucked, as he laid it on his knees with his arms protectively around his head, Chan sat alone, isolated.

 

Chan was not moping; I mean why would he be? Wasn’t he the bright maknae of Seventeen? Ri-

 

_No_

 

Chan was sulking, it was inevitable.

 

The people, who he admired and looked up to the most after his parents, had completely forgotten him. His hyungs had forgotten about their baby Chan. Normally, Chan would understand, being in a group of 12 other boys it wasn’t easy to stand out, and it was only fair that he didn’t seek for their attention at all times. Chan usually would feel like a burden so instead of asking his hyungs to change something because he couldn’t do it, he would man up, and give it a go. When his hyungs were doing such difficult tasks and sacrificing themselves so that the group will be happy. He would always want to be there for them, like they are there for him… but lately he felt so alone. All of his hyungs were busy and usually they had their own partners with them… whereas who did Chan have? He only had his hyungs. The same hyungs who seemed to have forgotten that his birthday was coming up too… was it all too much for Chan to want to be with his hyungs?

 

Apparently it was.

 

Chan had been waiting by the corner for about, an hour 43 minutes… not like he was counting the seconds away or anything. Just as his eyes was beginning to droop-

 

“Chan? Baby Lee?” Chan felt someone ruffle his hair, and he clenched his arm tighter around himself; as Junghan asks.

 

“Hyung,” He murmurs, but he doesn’t lift his head.

 

“Why are you sitting here, Chan-ah?” Another voice, one that belongs to Minghao asks him.

 

Junghan not allowing for Chan to speak, wraps his arms around the younger, enveloping him into a warm tight love filled hug, “did no one allow you to work?” he jokes. What Junghan did not expect was for Chan to look at him. Not with dried tears streaked along his face, anyways.

 

“Hyung,” Chan, says showing his face for a brief second, before he lets his head hit Junghan’s chest as the elder boy wraps his arm around him, startled.

 

Minghao unable to offer soothing words, watches in worry and sorrow, as he pats Chan’s back, “it’s okay,” he repeats these words like a mantra.

 

Junghan nods, “Chan-ah, what happened?” Before he could get a reply he feels light snoring coming from the said boy. Although worried, Junghan and Minghao can’t help but crack a smile as they look away from the boy and at each other.

 

For as the hyungs they knew, Chan well, even if he is hurt he would rarely speak about it and let his hyungs go about their days without having to worry about him also. So, to see him in a state is upsetting, it breaks their heart without a doubt- but for _now_ it can wait.

 

The two boys manage to heave Chan, somewhat and move him into his room, and gently place him on his bunk bed. Minghao runs to get the duvet, as Junghan crouches down beside said boy, and gently pats him. Moving Chan’s hair away from his face, Junghan smiles seeing the way he looks so peaceful, without a worry in the world. The way he should be.

 

Minghao returns with the duvet and they proceed to tuck him under the blanket.

 

“Us hyungs will always are here,” He whispers as he gets up to leave, Minghao nods.

 

~(*~*)~

 

The rest of the afternoon goes by in a daze, as the boys work hard, in finishing off the ideas and plans with the design team. Minghao had found a moment to tell Seungcheol that their youngest member, had not been well, and so he was sent to sleep.

 

With Chan out of the way it was easier to plan. Yes, easier. It wasn’t because his hyungs thought of Chan as a disturbance, of course it wasn’t. It was in fact due to the surprise itself. Yes, they were planning Chan’s surprise birthday party.

 

Seeing the last of the planners off, Jisoo shuts the door and sighs, opting to plop down on the sofa beside Junghan.

 

“Okay guys… seeing as Chan is asleep, let’s go shopping!”

 

The guys all moan, due to the lack of sleep, yet get up, readying to go.

 

“Vernon, Seungkwan you guys stay behind and look after Chan?”

 

The two eagerly nod, wanting to spend much needed time together anyways.

 

~(*~*)~

 

“See you later hyungs!” They shout in unison, beaming.

 

Just then, at the very same time, in his room Chan opens his eyes, having heard all his hyungs leave him.

Even though, he wasn’t asleep at all times, he definitely had time to reflect. And if his hyungs were not going to include him in his activities, then he won’t ask to be included either. He got up off his bed, and went over to his closet. Opening up the cupboards, he reached out to the bottom shelf and pulled out a box. The box contained all the fan mail that came addressed to him, he in particular got some all at once, so it must have been birthday gifts that came a bit too early.

 

_Better early than late_

 

Ripping off the wrapper, yet being cautious not to damage the gift, Chan open the first parcel he lays his hand on. It was a small envelope and as he shook it he could hear, something that sounded like liquid? Opening the said gift, he sees a small mysterious bottle; with small imprints. Chan peered at the bottle bringing it to the light. Baby potion.

 

Chan’s eyes widen, now this was something. If his hyungs were going to think he is a kid and will not participate then what else is a better way than acting like a child? Sure, it was some silly prank, but he could make his hyungs believe that he became a child, and maybe then they will begin to include him. It was a childish wish, Chan knew off it, but… anything was better than this lonely feeling he had. Of being left behind… all he wanted was his hyungs again.

 

Chan opened the bottle rather quickly if this potion was something more than what science can explain - he doubted it very much- he wanted to taste it before his courage disappeared.

 

One, two, three. Straight one-shot gulp. Nothing. Chan looks around, and then at himself when suddenly-

 

Chan tenses, as he feels a tingly feeling forming through his body, the potion kicking in, he was slowly feeling outrageously happy. So happy he could combust- the lights change from white and out of the blue-

 

Black.

 

Darkness consumes him, and he’s hit the floor.

~(*~*)~

 

The boys’ adventures come to end as the ten boys trudge into their area, from the car. All ten souls, being so tired, yet happy with their day's’ work, it was all worth their pain in the end. Seungcheol leads them into, the dorm, as the key twists, he feels his chest sink. His stomach overturns and for some reason, his gut feeling was warning him of something that awaited them.

 

Opening the door, the boys squint in sync, as they get used to the harsh lights illuminating the room. The dorm that welcomes them is quiet.

 

The dorm was far too quiet, panic raises as Seungcheol frowns looking at the dorm. Shaking his head of any bad ideas, of all the ‘what ifs’, his brain managed to think off; Seungcheol tells the boys to remain there, as he goes in search for their three youngest members.

 

Just as Seungcheol turns around, he bumps into a figure, Seungkwan. Vernon comes from behind and catches him, in time.

 

“Woa-Seungkwan? Vernon? Where’s Chan?”

 

“Hyung, we-”

 

Junghan’s screams startles the other members.

 

“Is that Chan?” Seungcheol asks, as the rest of the boys turn to stare, not minding Junghan who had frozen to his spot, beside the same child.

 

“Dinosaur!” A soft high pitched voice says, as giggles follows after.

 

**_Well shit. So much for an early night._ **

  
 

~(*~*)~

  
 

“What do you call this?” Seungcheol asks, staring blankly between the small child, and the other two supposed responsible maknae.

 

“Surprise hyung?” Seungkwan replies, guilt clearly conveyed through his voice.

 

Vernon nudges, Seungkwan, consuming the room with an eerie silence again, apart from a giggly Chan.

 

In the background, Junghan was cooing over the now child-Chan, prior to his earlier scream. Chan, roars, “Look at me, I’m a dinosaur,” every now and then, resulting in an over enthusiastic Junghan, watching his dongsaeng, with admiration as he ruffles his head.

 

“When I told you, you were in charge of Chan… I meant literally, as in look after him,” Seungcheol sighed.

 

“Sorry, hyung,” Vernon mumbled, as he sheepishly looks at the floor.

 

“Guys-”

 

“Hyung, I think you should come and see this,” Minghao says interrupting Seungcheol from his mini speech.

 

Seungcheol walks over to where Minghao was standing to see- the walls completely and utterly scribbled with words, and randomly lettering. The only thing audible was, ‘Dinosaur’.

 

Seungcheol sighs, it was not going to be easy looking after a now baby Chan.

 

_I had definitely not signed up to be babysitting literally when I became the leader… but maybe Baby Chan would bring something interesting._

 

Seungcheol starts to slowly smile and he looks beside Chan, to see Jihoon laughing and poking Chan’s cheeks.

 

_ Oh, this will **definitely** be fun. _

 


	2. Baby Chan with Junhao & Verkwan ♡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan being a kid, was not all tiresome and trouble.  
> For one, it brought the three maknaes closer than ever before.

                                                                       

“What do you mean, we’re on parenting duties?” Seungkwan asks; as he drops the book he was holding, onto Vernon’s foot (earning a soft, “Boo!” from Vernon).

“You heard me-”

“But, we… we...” Seungkwan pauses, finding a reasonable excuse. True it was their fault for not looking after Chan- they wouldn’t (more like couldn’t) deny that… but why did they have to look after Chan? I mean, are-

“But hyung~” Seungkwan internally cringed; he knew he was going to regret it- nope he was already regretting his course of action- but alas this has to be done. “Hyung, we can’t possibly look after Chan, because technically we are kids ourselves-”

“That doesn’t mean, you can get-”

 

“Hyung~”

Seungcheol stares, there it was again… Seungkwan was doing aegyo, and as much as he wanted to make himself feel second hand embarrassment for his member, he couldn’t help but feel mesmerised? Okay perhaps he wasn’t- because one look at Vernon’s face and Seungcheol ends up laughing silently. Vernon standing beside, Seungkwan was looking between perplexed and amused, as he watches Seungkwan jump over after his showcase of aegyo.

 

Seungkwan cringed; this is exactly why he doesn’t like aegyo the thing was worthless there was no po-

 

“Okay, you guys pass-”

“YES!”

“For now…”

“N’awwh why?”

“Because you guys still deserve to be punished for not looking after Chan properly,”

Seungkwan’s shoulders slump, “I guess it’s only fair right?” He asks as he looks at Chan, who was soaring through the air courtesy of Mingyu.

“I knew you’d come through, kid,” Seungcheol smiles as he ruffles Seungkwan’s hair.

 

“I’ll leave it to you, to convince your boyfriend!” Seungcheol whispers into Vernon’s ears as he began to walk away.

“Sure thing- hey! What boyfriend?” Vernon called back as his cheeks started to heat up, a crimson blush making their appearance.

Seungcheol, just laughs as he left the room.

~(*~*)~

“Sure, why not? It’ll be fun,” Jun says looking at Chan, a smile spread across his face.

Minghao stared… and he looked around finding-

“Er… Minghao?” Jun began, pointing to the stick that was being thrown down his throat.

“I’m checking you are alright, hyung.” Minghao replied.

 

Watching the two Seungcheol didn’t know if he was supposed to laugh  or cry- or do both.

 

“Yah! I’m okay-” Jun choked in an attempt to jab the stick from out of his mouth.

“Sure hyung,” Minghao daringly replied, before squeaking as Jun captured him and tightly pulled him into his hold.

“Erm… guys?” Seungcheol tried to inter- “Do you know what forget it, just… just carry on whatever you are doing,” He replied, to no-one because the boys seemed to be lost in their own world.

 

Seungcheol shakes his head, and gets up from the sofa beside the atmosphere oozing out too much PDA from the not official yet official couple.

 

“Hyung- wait, didn’t you want us to babysit?” Jun asked looking up.

 

“I don’t want to be dist-”

 

“No, it’s cool; we are all ready to look after the tiny tot!” Jun said jumping up- unfortunately forgetting about his beloved Minghao who was up until then squirming in Jun’s tight (way too tight) hold. Minghao landed with a soft thud onto the floor, Jun looked down, and smiled weakly, mouthing ‘sorry’ before offering his hand to his Chinese love. After pulling Minghao to his feet, instead of engulfing the younger into a hug, Jun placed a hand tentatively around his shoulders, oblivious to the other’s blush, Jun looked at Seungcheol again.

 

“We can help hyung,”

Seungcheol frowned, he wasn’t sure if leaving Chan with these two oblivious love birds would be the best of ideas….

A idea flashed in Seungcheol’s head and he beamed.

“Okay, but on one condition,”

~(*~*)~

 

“I guess convincing Seungkwan didn’t work then?” Minghao whispers half an hour later.

Vernon shakes his head, as he watches Seungkwan’s shoulders slump in defeat.

“He’ll be fine, with time,” Jun replies picking up the food they had brought.

 

Seungcheol decided it would be a great idea to pair the China Line, with the maknae line… sure it’d be a great idea if it wasn’t for the fact that Seungkwan had planned to sleep the day away.

Didn’t Seungcheol say they could babysit after? So why the hell was he out in the cold? Why was he in charge of the day out?

**_Oh right._ **

 

“It would let you, become more dependant and grow mature,” He mimicked the leader in his head. Don’t get Seungkwan wrong, he loves adores their leader- but he was being far too mean and picky just because he made one mistake.

_The one mistake that meant, Chan was now a baby._

Seungkwan groaned, his guilt would always be present, but then again it was the same guilt that kept him on the right path. He was grateful.

Seungkwan gripped Chan’s hands tighter.

The boys were told to take Chan out for the day- Seungcheol wasn’t specific, he just mentioned somewhere fun. But what sort of places would a child find fun? None of the boys were close to the age of Chan- at least not Baby Chan’s age now anyways. He was 5 and they were much older. More than 10 years older.

The boys finally settled to taking Chan to the nearest park, it was around the corner and it was probably the best place to go as it was nearly evening by now. Seungkwan was left with Chan, even though he protested Jun had stopped him by claiming the food products will be heavy and he won’t be able to carry it all back by myself. So after a game of rock, paper, scissors, in which Seungkwan could swear it was planned, the boys left Seungkwan with Chan.

Now, if this was Seungkwan and the maknae Chan… it would be awkward, although they are both part of the maknae line… Seungkwan and Chan didn’t really interact. It wasn’t because they didn’t like each other… _(give me more credit please)_ but their interests just didn’t add up. They were like chalk and cheese. Seungkwan… in this instant however didn’t feel as awkward as he may have or ought to have felt. It felt calm; he was happy, content even watching the child just sit beside him.

 

Chan had his head tilted and his eyes wide, whilst he looked up at the clouds and giggles with every passing cloud. He occasionally comments, “Sheep, ooh llama… boo,”

“What was that?” Seungkwan asks as his track of thoughts disappears.

Chan looks back, eyes suddenly frightened due to Seungkwan’s sudden loud voice. He cowers behind his hands, yanking his hand from Seungkwan’s grasp.

“Cha-”

Chan shudders, and whimpers… “Bad Chan- I-” He gets up from his spot and starts to dash off.

Seungkwan gasps, and jolts up, surprised at Chan’s sudden course of actions. “Chan wait!”

“Seungkwan? Where’s Chan?!” Jun asks dropping the bags to the floor as he twirls around not seeing the little boy.

“He’s hiding right?” Minghao asks.

“Boo-”

“I los-”

“Chan?!”

“I lost him-” Seungkwan’s lips jitters as his voice breaks.

“Boo Seungkwan! I swear to God, if this is one of your poorly played jokes-”

Seungkwan shudders, hearing the increasingly loud warning filled voice. The voice that he always loved to hear. The voice of his significant other. His soul mate. His best friend. His Vernon.

“I’m no-” Seungkwan doesn’t get to finish because Vernon also drops the shopping and runs off.

“Stay here in case, he comes back-”

“But hyung-”

“Seungkwan… I think you’ve done enough damage,”

 

That really struck Seungkwan’s heart. It wasn’t like he was meant to make Chan cry, he didn’t hate him or anything... he was just not good with children… Seungkwan sighed, he screwed up big time. Letting Chan drink an unidentified potion was one thing- but to scare him away and make him cry? Seungkwan groaned, and started to walk around, pacing all over the park.

_Why do I always scr-_

Seungkwan stops kicking the stone… he listens intently and hears sobs.

_Chan?!_

 

Peeping to the side of the slide frame, Seungkwan crouches down to see a cowering small figure.

“Chan?” Eyes widening he reaches the child. The touch makes Seungkwan gasp, Chan’s skin was icy cold. Even though he had a small fleece on. He was chattering but still refused to look at his saviour.

Seungkwan bites his lips and looks around, hand however never leaving the young boy… there was no-one else there… so what does he-

“Sorry,”

 

Seungkwan gapes as he turns his attention back to the boy in front of him, and looks down at him in surprise.

“I’m sorry,”

 

**Chan was crying.**

 

Seungkwan feels his heart drop, squeezing all his built up regret and he looks at the small boy.

Eyes swollen, tears dried up… but fresh tears were deciding it was time to come back again. He lips starts to tremble, and Seungkwan frails his arms around in sheer panic.

“Don’t- don’t cry…” Seungkwan caresses Chan’s arms. Chan peers at Seungkwan looking relieved now and he nods his head.

“Let’s get you home, ey?” Seungkwan smiles pulling Chan up into his arms and he stumbles slightly before pulling them both up.

 

Seungkwan feels Chan wrap his arms around his neck, and he chuckles softly before taking careful steps as though he is estimating the steps one by one.

 

“Seungkw-”

“I found him…” Seungkwan shouts on the phone.

“Where was he?” Jun asks, relief washing over his voice as he sighs.

“Hiding behind the slide,”

“Okay, we will be there soon,”

~(*~*)~

“What happened? Why are you all- _ew_ is that sweat?” Jihoon asks coming from his personal studio.

“No-”

“What happened?” Seungcheol asks appearing from behind Jihoon’s office- unaffected by the raise of eyebrows from the newcomers. (Jihoon’s office was out of bounds- he never let anyone in there… or so they thought).

“We were running after-”

“Behind Chan,” Jun replies, cutting off Seungkwan.

Seungkwan frowns.

“Who knew he had so much energy,” Minghao replies laughing lightly.

“Yup, who knew?”

“Awwh that’s our Chan I guess,” Jihoon laughed.

“Here let me,” Seungcheol reached over to take Chan from Seungkwan-

“It’s okay hyung, he’s okay…”

 

Seungcheol a little surprised at the fact that Seungkwan was so willing nodded.

 

“Take him to bed, then”

Turning he leads Jihoon back into the studio leaving the four by the door.

“Why did you help me… hyung?” Seungkwan asks.

“I think it’s safe to say... you learned your lesson,” Jun chuckled, ruffling his hair. “We can keep this between the four of us,”

 

Jun was referring to the way, Seungkwan had actually kept his head bowed the whole journey back. If that was touching, the way he refused to give Chan to anyone was more touching. He had learned his lessons alright.

 

Jun follows Seungkwan into the room.

“Do you know why he ran away?” Jun asks.

Seungkwan shakes his head. One thing that still struck him was why did Chan cry?

“He’s a baby still… he can get startled by sound… did you perhaps snap or?..”

“Hyung, I’d never snap... oh my God. I asked him to repeat what he was saying but I said it suddenly,”

 

“Then, that’s our problem,”

The new voice gains the attention of the two boys, and they see Vernon standing by the door frame.

“Vernon.. I-”

Vernon shakes his head, “It’s fine, hyung. I shouldn’t have shouted at you… regardless of what happened.”

Seungkwan shakes his head, “You don’t unders-”

“But I do, we all made mistakes, we should have all stayed together to look after Chan…”

Seungkwan sighed, he knew Vernon meant well, of course he did. He always meant well. Vernon and Chan were really close, to the point the others call them soul twins. It was only normal for him to be overprotective of the brother he never had. And now… Seungkwan not only damaged his relationship with Chan but… he might have lost Vernon’s trust, love and maybe even Vernon himself.

~(*~*)~

“Guys, turn the lights off, I think we can call it a wrap for today,” Seungcheol says walking into the living room, Jihoon in tow (cheeks dusted pink- they all noticed).

“Where’s Chan?” Jihoon asks eyes scanning the full view of the living room.

“Asleep,”

“I’ll joi-”

“Too late, Seungkwan already requested to sleep beside him,” Jun says laughing.

“Hyung, stop hugging me so tight!” Minghao huffs from under Jun’s hold.

“Never!” Jun roars, before laughing mechanically and peppering the younger boy with butterfly kisses.

“Ugh, too much PDA!” A voice grunts before a pillow whacks Jun on the head.

~(*~*)~

It was past 11 o’clock, and the boys had all decided to stay up for Seungcheol and Jihoon to return from the studio. Everyone apart from Seungkwan and Chan who had been in the cold for too long. They had initially fallen asleep, together but the voices had woken them up again. Chan was laying on his back, laughing and looking up at the sky. Seungkwan was softly gazing at his younger brother, with love and admiration.

“Kwa,” Chan squeals.

“What was that?” Seungkwan suddenly jolts up and stares at the boy.

“Kwa-hyung,”

Seungkwan smiles fondly at the boy- maybe just maybe baby Chan was more than a perfect opportunity definitely something they both needed- to bond. He hugs the boy closer to him, as he kisses his forehead.

“Let’s sleep shall we Baby Chan?”

Chan nods, and lets out a little giggle.

 

“Cute,” Seungkwan laughs again.

“You’re both cute,” Vernon mumbles, pulling closer to Chan, sandwiching him between them. “I’m… sorry about earlier Boo,”

“No- I’m-”

“Let me talk, silly,” Vernon says poking Seungkwan’s forehead. “I’m sorry I jumped the train in regards to Chan… you know I really love you right?”

Seungkwan nods and hums. “Me too,”

“Good… but really you both are really cute,” Vernon states along with a wink.

Seungkwan blushes, “h-hey, we have a baby here,”

“So? I was calling my little brother cute as well,” Vernon grins his voice filled with a teasing tone.

“Sure” Despite the monotone Seungkwan used he couldn’t help feel as though he could combust. He had grown attached to Chan so quickly- protective even… and now everything was more than normal with Vernon. What else can he ask for?

“Lub you,” Chan squealed, before promptly closing his eyes, following Vernon into slumber.

**That. He could ask for that.**

_I’ll be a better hyung, Chan-ah_

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was never meant to be heavily Seungkwan biased- I swear but then this just came from nowhere so I thought, hey why not? See ya, next chapter!
> 
> XOXO,  
> Abi


	3. Baby Chan with Meanie & Soonseok ♡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Normally Chan's a wonder and the miracle of Seventeen.  
> But when he was their Baby Chan, he brought out more of the best in them.  
> For one, with Baby Chan around new love blossomed, and older lovers bet.  
> Whilst the rest of Seventeen become secret part time ninjas.

                                                                       

“What do you mean, he’s sick look after him?” Mingyu’s eyes were darting everywhere, he was not the best when it came down to managing hygiene (yes, he’ll admit it).

 

“Exactly that,” Seungcheol says frowning, as he looks into the room.

 

It was already the second day, since Chan had become a baby, and the boys thought they did a pretty good job, looking after him… that is until Chan started to shiver at night and sneeze repeatedly. Maybe looking after a child wouldn’t be that easy.

 

“But hyung…”

 

“I thought you said, you liked Chan?”

 

“I do, I mean I still do of course, but is it really wise to leave him with us?” Mingyu counter argued.

 

 

Seungcheol bit the inside of his cheek, as he tilts his head to look at the boys once more. In the room besides Chan, were Mingyu, Wonwoo, Seokmin and Soonyoung.

 

Now, Mingyu had asked a valuable question was it really a smart idea to leave the maknae alone.. with the idiots? And the four idiots at that?

 

Yes, apparently it was. 

 

 

“Yes, it is wise. I’m leaving Wonwoo in charge of you, because Soonyoung will… just be Soonyoung,”

 

“Hey!” The second eldest shouts, but he doesn’t protest, “Hyung, you know me… too well,” He smiles hi-fiving Seokmin, the latter having his trademark smile on.

 

Seungcheol sighs, “...And speaking of Soonyoung..” He shakes his head, “Wonwoo, please don’t let me down,”

 

“I won’t-” The door slams shut as Seungcheol leaves the dorm in suit following the other seven boys.

 

 

“So what shall we do?” Wonwoo asks, sly grin spreading across his face.

 

In the end, Wonwoo decided not to do anything mischievous as he had originally planned, instead he was left to look after Chan, as Mingyu was cooking away in the kitchen. Soonyoung and Seokmin were left to buy ingredients for dinner later that day and the other members had gone off to prepare for the party.

 

“Wonwoo hyung? Is Chan up yet?” Mingyu’s voice echoes through the halls and into the livingroom, where Chan was wrapped in layers of blankets. His head lay gently on Wonwoo’s lap. He slept as though there was nothing for him to worry about- ironically as a child all his responsibilities did shift over to his hyungs. Chan was quietly sucking away his thumb, like a true toddler, as he wore a smile in his deep slumber.

 

Wonwoo bites his lip-conflicted, to shout back and risk waking Chan up or--

 

Mingyu pops his head into the living room, “Wonwoo hyung, didn’t you- oh,” he stops talking and smiles. Wonwoo grins back, and slowly nods, “I think he’s going to be a while,”

 

“It’s okay, would you like something to drink whilst we wait up?”

 

“Yes, anything will be fine,”

 

Mingyu nods, and hums, “I’ll be back soon, hyung,”

 

Wonwoo, settles down more comfortably in the sofa, as he awaits Mingyu’s return. His heartbeat was beating slightly more than usual, he could almost hear his heartbeat in his eyes. It warmed his heart, to see Mingyu working so diligently, as though he was a housewife, Wonwoo was the father and Chan was their so-  no wait. What?  Wonwoo shakes his head, as though that would help him get rid of the idea of being a family with Mingyu- sure it was all nice and all, but being realistic… does Mingyu even swing that way? And if he did, would he see him as something more than a hyung, a member of the same group?

 

“Hyung? Hyung?” A hand touches Wonwoo’s shoulders softly, and the latter feels a shiver goes down his spine.

 

“Mingyu?” He asks, eyes all wide in shock.

 

“Hey, you okay? I was calling you all this while,”

 

Wonwoo nods, “I’m fine, just thinking,”

 

“Must have been so important,” Mingyu jokes, “so important, hyung forgot all about Chan,” Mingyu laughs.

 

 

Wonwoo doesn’t even need to listen to what Mingyu has to say, instead he just stares dazed. “I love your laugh,” Wonwoo gasps, realising he had just said that all aloud,  curse you brain. 

 

Mingyu stares back, lips slightly apart, it showed that he wanted to say something, anything but it seemed his brain had wanted to leave him speechless, so he continues to gape.

 

If a pin was to drop all things, the atmosphere’s scary awkward silence would have been disturbed, but alas--

 

“Woo-Min-hyung!” The boys break their eye contact and look down.

 

Chan’s flu had gone down alot since drinking his medicines and he looks up smiling brightly at the two elder boys.

 

“Channie!” The two boys shout together, they glance at one another but again they look back the boy in front of them.

 

 

“How do you feel?”;  “Would you like some food?”

 

 

Chan giggled, as he looks between Mingyu and Wonwoo, both who seemed to be equally startled, by Chan. “I am okay,” He replies, holding his small petite fingers up, to form on ‘okay’ hand gesture. “Chan is hungry,” he states immediately after, tapping and rubbing his stomach.

 

Mingyu gets up, “I’ll fix some food… Wonwoo hyung, I’ll get your drink as well,”

 

Wonwoo hums in response, not entirely trusting his brain to mouth filter to be working well. But before Mingyu can walk off, Chan speaks again, “Won-hyung likes Min-hyung,”

 

The silence in the room was deafening, both Wonwoo and Mingyu were frozen to their spots, to  their fortune, neither of the other was able to see how red both their faces got.

 

Mingyu lets out a dry laugh, “I think, Chan must be really hungry.. ha ha..” with that Mingyu dashes off in the direction of the kitchen, cheeks now fully red and hot.

 

Wonwoo, frowns and turns to look at Chan, who was playing with a small toy car. He let’s out a heavy sigh, does Mingyu really not like me?

 

~(*~*)~

 

“How much are you willing to pay, Seokmin?” Soonyoung raises his eyebrows, as he stands beside his lover a smirk on his lips, teasing the younger of the two.

 

Soonyoung and Seokmin were at 7eleven store, picking out the shopping ingredients, when they stumbled upon their latest debate. Meanie couple, simply known as Mingyu and Wonwoo. They were discussing whether the two would become a couple today or later. Both decided it would occur today, so there wasn't any need for it to escalate to a bet… only until Soonyoung strongly recommended his best friend would be the one to confess. Seokmin, offended at the thought his hyung would even suggest such a silly reason. What was it, you ask? Soonyoung stated the reason was because, Wonwoo was older, so he had more ‘experience’. But what that would entail, Seokmin would never know, as Wonwoo was as clueless as Mingyu, and they were as clueless as you could get them. Seokmin said, there was nothing wrong with Mingyu confessing first, and he strongly counter argued, that, yes Mingyu would confess and he would help him if needs be. But of course, that was cheating. So the two agreed to not help, stand by and see who confessed first.

 

“Anything you want,” Seokmin replies, playing sending a playful air kiss to his hyung.

 

“A whole day, with me?”

 

“Aren’t we practically glued together?”

 

“Ah, yes we are…” Soonyoung responds, “Of course we are, then you’ll be my personal butler for a whole day,”

 

“Hyung, I think you mean the loser will be a personal butler,”

 

“Nope, you will lose, so you will be my butler,”

 

Seokmin scoffs, and lands a soft playful punch on Soonyoung’s shoulder. “Sure hyung, sure,”

 

~(*~*)~

 

Mingyu returns to the room to see that, Wonwoo had moved so that he was now in the middle seat, Chan sitting comfortably beside him. They had the big blanket draped over them, they legs tucked in, so that it was on the sofa. A movie was on pause, Mingyu notices, and Chan had began to squirm.

 

“Hyung, movie!” He prods, eyes large, voice filled with aegyo.

 

“Okay, buddy, as Mingyu is here now we can play it, okay?” Wonwoo nods enthusiastically, smiling at the young child.

 

Wonwoo turns to face Mingyu, and taps the vacant seat on the sofa beside him, urging Mingyu to sit beside him. Mingyu softly places the popcorn on the table in front, and drinks too. He hands over Chan’s food to Wonwoo, who was now immersed into the film- a good dinosaur, the credits had said. Mingyu looks back from the movie to Wonwoo, not expecting him to reply any time soon, so he gets down on the floor and begins to crawl over to Chan’s side- apparently this was the only way he would not interrupt the other’s movie night.

 

A sudden movement puts on a speed breaker for Mingyu, because he is faced with Wonwoo, staring at him but his face is upside down?!

 

“What the hell, Wonwoo hyung-omg go-”

  
Wonwoo doesn’t respond instead he heaves the boy onto the sofa again, “What were you doing?” He whispers. Mingyu doesn’t respond because Wonwoo takes the porridge from Mingyu and begins to feed Chan, who had his eyes glued to the TV. 

 

“Yah!” 

 

Mingyu feels a pinch, and he shakes his head as he comes to the realisation that he had been staring for too long, and forgot that he had a question to answer.

 

“I was going to go the other side and feed, Chan…”

 

“I’m capable of feeding him, you know?”

 

“It’s not like that-”

 

“Then what was the reason?”

 

“Hyung-”

 

“Did you want to get away from me?”

 

“What- that’s absurd-” Mingyu’s eyebrows arch into a frown, as he listens to Wonwoo rambling nonsense.

 

“Do you not like me?”

 

“Hyung… I-”

 

Mingyu feels his cheeks all flushed red, now here’s a question he had no answer for.

 

~(*~*)~

 

Soonyoung and Seokmin had their heads down, although their laughter hadn’t completely died down. Whilst they were picking out the grocery shopping, after the debate, the chaos had started to ensue. 

 

“Here hyung catch,” Seokmin had thrown all the ingredients to Soonyoung earlier, so there was no denying the confidence rise, one by one it was all thrown, until the last item.

 

Seokmin wanted to see if he could throw the packet of custard, and by far was it a stupid idea to go from one aisle to the other.

 

Why? Because not only does Soonyoung miscalculate his skills in catching, he also miscalculates his ability to dodge. He ends up getting custard all of his new clothing attire, and let’s just say it all spiraled down from there. A full blown food fight had escalated thanks to one spillage. 

 

 

Now both boys, were standing there, drenched in food and smelling rather sweet, yes rather sweet. It just so happened that the boys had decided to use items from the baking section, so they had tossed a few flour packets, jelly, sweets, and even chocolate. The burning heat within the atmosphere had not helped do any justice to the boys but the chocolate ended up melting somewhat creating the sweeter scent to the two boys.

 

Seungcheol rushes onto the scene, and almost skids when he turns to the aisle where the two boys were standing. He was about to fall on the water that was used to mop up the floor, but Jihoon manages to yank the back of Seungcheol’s shirt on time.

 

“Thanks, Jihoonie,” Seungcheol’s utters as a small blush creeps up his face, and he coughs avoiding any further questions. Jihoon just nods.

 

“What did you guys do this time?” Seungcheol says turning to face Soonyoung and Seokmin, but his face falls and he let’s out an ‘oh’, before almost crushing to the floor.

 

~(*~*)~

 

“I-I didn’t want to disturb you,” Mingyu shyly responds, “You looked so into the movie, so I didn’t want to disturb you,”

 

“Silly,” Wonwoo laughs, pulling Mingyu by the hand he makes the younger sit beside him. “You don’t need to be extra careful, around me, I don’t bite… much. Okay okay- jokes aside I really don’t hate you or anything-”

 

Wonwoo stops talking, as Mingyu is now inches apart from his face, both of them can hear their breathes hitch, as they eyes dart looking at the other’s. Mingyu inches closer, almost closing the gap--

 

“Hyung! Food!” Chan starts again, the boys spring apart both equally flustered and Wonwoo continues to feed Chan. Mingyu settles in comfortably into the sofa and sets his head on Wonwoo’s shoulders, watching the film.

 

~(*~*)~

 

Seungcheol had almost collapsed, ‘you’re being too dramatic’ Jihoon had insisted, when he saw the state of Soonyoung and Seokmin. He was about to just scold them and leave but Jihoon- well the kid was known to be sly, but an Angel? Now, this was new. He had told Seungcheol to trust him, that they would be on their best behaviour from then onwards. Seungcheol after hearing Jihoon’s comforting words, agrees almost immediately to give them another chance, and tells them to get in the car, he’d take them home.

 

On the way back to the house, Jihoon had turned around and slipped a piece of paper, into Soonyoung’s hand. 

 

Be on your best behaviour, from here onwards. I don’t like seeing Seungcheol upset. And if he becomes upset again… you’ll have me to answer to.

 

Soonyoung and Seokmin eyed each other slightly relentlessly. Now that was the hyung they both knew, and oddly loved.

~(*~*)~

 

“Okay, go in, and show me what you guys are really made off,” Seungcheol shouted from the rolled down window, seeing the two walk into the dorm. 

 

“Roger!” The two chorus, as they turn back and open the door to the dorm.

 

“Hyung, what’s the bet, that Seungcheol hyung fainted like that to be caught by Jihoon hyung?”

 

“A billion kisses, he is so in love,”

 

The two giggle silently, as they enter the dark empty room, much to their surprise.

 

“Have they gone to sleep again- or?”

 

“Soonseok hyungs!” A voice chirps from behind the sofa.

 

Soonyoung quickly dashes to the sofa- “Seokmin-ah, come here, silently and quick!”

 

Seokmin also dashes silently through the dark and stands beside his lover.

 

“Awwh,”

 

For, Wonwoo and Mingyu had ended up asleep in each other’s arms, whilst Chan seemed to have just woken up and he was smiling proudly.

 

“Woo-min hyungs are in love,” He declares.

 

“Little, Chan you might just be right,” Soonyoung says triumphantly. 

 

“I’m always right,” He giggles, and laughs when Seokmin lovingly picks him and soars him through the air.

 

“Come on, let’s leave the lovebirds for the night,” Soonyoung laughs as he gently guides Seokmin into their shared room.

 

~(*~*)~

 

The door sprang open, and everyone starts to rush into the room, one by one littering the room. Soonyoung runs out of his shared room, and puts his hand to his lip, and he gathers everyone in a circle. 

 

“I think Wonwoo is going to confess-”

“Confess, I don’t th-”

“Shh, shh, it’s okay Seungcheol they’re growing kids, let them be,”

 

 

Whilst everyone was busy arguing, inside their room, Wonwoo was sleeping with Mingyu on the bed opposite. Well trying as much as he could to sleep.

 

This was proving to be a difficult task, as Mingyu had his back bared and Wonwoo wanted nothing more to mark him-

 

“Hyung, wants to mark me?” Mingyu asks turning around a little shocked, ample red on his cheeks, eyes glistening with shyness but was that also mischief?

 

 

_ Shit Jeon Wonwoo, when are you going to keep your thoughts to say, perhaps yourself?  _

 

Wonwoo sighs, “Mingyu- I…”

 

“Hyung, about what Chan said-”

 

“No, listen I-”

 

“I know you, don’t like me but-”

 

“Oh my god, would you just shut up already and kiss me?”

 

“Hy-” 

 

 

A kiss, that was all it took. For Mingyu to melt into Wonwoo’s embrace, Wonwoo tightly gripping the younger’s waists. 

 

It was also all it took for the door to slam right open. Whoops filled the room, and the members all cheer, congratulations filled the room. Wonwoo hides behind Mingyu, as Mingyu laughs, scratching his nape shyly.

 

All the members pile into the room, and start to sing the congratulatory song. After all the members congratulate the new couple, Soonyoung breaks through- “Wait, wait so who confessed first?!”

 

A pillow. That’s the last thing he sees before Seokmin catches Soonyoung from losing his balance, and he plants a kiss.

 

“My eyes!” Chan squeaks, earning laughter all around.

 

** Chan, being a kid did have its benefits for all of them. **

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheesy, with a bit of bittersweet Papa Coups looking out for his kids.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new start, a few sprinkles of a miracle seasoned onto a short love story. A prince and a princess, he says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR, Carrats! Thanks so much for waiting for this lazy author-nim! But here it is, start the year of well haha, I spent hours finishing this off. Its almost 6am and I have yet to sleep... I wanted to give this chapter to you before I slept so here it is! Sorry its long overdue, uni life sucks. I wish you all a very happy 20SEVENTEEN and hope you all succeed down the paths you head down. Thanks for making 2016 great lets make 20SVT even better! Fighting!! Thanks Lizz who without this chapter wouldnt have been published today! Ily (She wrote half this chapter!)
> 
>  
> 
> XOXO,  
>  Abi

The evening sky was settling itself, as a cold breeze flutters in through the open windows into the dorm.   
“Hyung, Han and I'll be leaving now, the others will be back soon. Will you be okay looking after Baby Chan alone?” Jisoo enquires Seungcheol alone as Jihoon had refused to come out of his studio all night long. 

Seungcheol smiles, looking at Chan sprawled on the floor in front of the TV colouring in. “We’ll be fine, there's no way this little fella can cause too much of a hassle anyways,” 

Jisoo grins, as he gives a thumbs up, before leaving. Admittedly, initially Jisoo had walked to see Seungcheol with a heavy heart bearing guilt which was slowly eating him up. Seungcheol and Jihoon lately seemed to be shying away from each other and now when it was time for Jisoo and Junghan to help them look after Chan they were assigned off to look for last minute decorations. Alas, Jisoo thought this was the perfect moment to get Jihoon and Seungcheol to open up to each other, but for that Jihoon had to come out of his studio. Jisoo shakes his head with one final look behind him before he leaves with Junghan who had been waiting at the door for him. 

 

Junghan looks at Jisoo, “You okay, there?”

Jisoo shakes his head, bringing himself out of his track of thoughts and smiles slowly, “just wondering about Cheol hyung and Jihoonie,”

“You too?”

Jisoo nods, “I hope Chan is able to get those too to bond somehow…”

“Chan has been nothing but good luck to the members, I’m sure he’ll be of great help,” Junghan replies after a momentary pause.

Jisoo breaks out into a smile, and slips his hands into that of his boyfriend’s, “You always know what to say,” 

 

Meanwhile, back at the dorm, Seungcheol has not moved an inch from his seat, despite the movie playing in front of him, his eyes are on Chan as the child colours, but that doesn’t mean he is paying attention. He finds himself thinking of Jihoon time and time again. 

Chan on the other hand becomes less and less interested in his colouring book as the movie becomes more climactic, Chan looks up to the story playing on the screen before him. His eyes lay fixated on the screen, as the couple on screen move begin to kiss. Chan’s mouth falls open as he dramatically drops his crayon. He turns around suddenly to look at Seungcheol.

“Hyung,” he says pointing to the screen.

Seungcheol, hums in response, his mind still thinking about Jihoon

“I want see play,”

“Yes, that was a play,”

“No, I want see play,”

“Ah yes yes,” Seungcheol says, not really paying attention, but well, what would a baby want with a play? “Yeah, why not?”

“I want see kiss!” Chan says excitedly. 

“Ah kiss, yes uhuh.” 

 

Chan shifts his back to Seungcheol, going to his colouring once again and Seungcheol assumes that that was the end of the conversation. It isn't until a few minutes later that he finds Chan climbing on top of Seungcheol’s lap, placing a makeshift crown on top of the older’s head. 

Seungcheol looks at Chan in confusion as he feels the top of his head to ensure he hadn’t dreamt up Chan’s actions the last few minutes.

“Baby? What’s this?” He asks.

Chan blinks innocently before breaking into a blinding smile, “Hyung is prince,”

Seungcheol slowly tilts his head to the side, as he asks, “I’m a prince?”

Chan nods, and he gets off Seungcheol’s lap, disappearing down the hallway.

 

Seungcheol continues to sit in bed, puzzled at what had just happened, he begins to voice his thoughts when--

“Jihoon? What’s that…” Seungcheol’s voice trails off into the distant, as he looks at the other male, who too was adorning a makeshift crown much like himself, only it was more feminine looking than his. 

“Hyung, you two prince and princess,”

“What does he…”

“I think he wants us to act, Ji…”

“Act? Hyung what do you--”

“He was watching a play and I think he now wants to see the real thing in front of him?”

 

“He wants us to act, that's all good but like surely one of us has to be the princess?”

“Jihoonie, be the bigger--”

“No, hyung I wont be the bigger person, I’m salt-”

“Ji hyung, princess. Coups Hyung is prince,”

Seungcheol bites back a laugh and slightly coughs to avoid Jihoon’s glare, “The kings orders, I’m afraid we have to listen,”

 

Jihoon glares momentarily at Seungcheol before sighing, he kneels down in front of Chan and smiles,“fine, so King Chan what is this play about?”

“Prince save Princess from dragon,”

“That sounds pretty easy to ac-”

“And kiss,”

 

Jihoon and Seungcheol stop in their tracks. Jihoon peels his eyes off from Chan and turns to stare at Seungcheol. 

“He’s kidding right?”

“No, I want see kiss,”

“He’s not…” Seungcheol concludes looking at Chan and Jihoon in exasperation. 

 

Jihoon lifts himself off from the floor and turns to grab Seungcheol and he guides them to a corner away from Chan’s hearing distance.

“Coups, do something,”

“King's orders,” Seungcheol jokes about. He stops, seeing the look of seriousness on Jihoon’s face. “Are you that worried about kissing me…” he trails off shaking his head. 

“Seungcheol… it… I…”

“Leave, Ji. If it means that much to you, then I'll ask him to change the script-”

 

“Seu-” Jihoon stops midway, as Seungcheol dejectedly walks past him and to Chan.

 

“Hyungs, ready? Then… action and play!” Chan says excitedly not allowing for Seungcheol to respond. Seungcheol feels himself being hauled into the setting Chan had quickly thrown together. 

 

The setting consisted of cushions piled one on top of each other, as mountains. The sky blue curtains in the living room are pulled close to recreate the sky. A small stuffed dragon plushie is placed on the side as the Dragon: the villain of Chan’s small play.

 

Chan, settled on the edge of the stool, watched the play unfold with a bright smile on his face. As the play went on, Chan's body scooted closer to the edge, his body jumping in anticipation as the scene almost comes close to the end. His body almost tips over as he anticipates the kiss as the main point of the play.

 

~(*~*)~

 

Chan claps his hands in glee as the couple get closer, the trio fail notice as the front door open up. Seungcheol closes the distance as he can feel his heart pounding, Jihoon on the other hand finds himself unable to wait. Instead of waiting for Seungcheol’s hesitant self, he speeds up the process, crashing their lips together as all caution is thrown out the window.

The duo, too immersed with each other don't realize the extra bodies that come in. 

 

“Finally,” Junghan begins.

“It took you time, to come to this god damn stage-” the voices stop.

 

The play is well out of their minds. Seungcheol, forgetting that this was just a show for baby Chan, flings his arms around the shorter male, knocking their crowns from the top of their heads.

 

“Ok, woah,” Jisoo speak up, taking the two ‘actors’ out of their heated moment. 

 

Both Jihoon and Seungcheol jump apart, Chan giggles as he watches Seungcheol fall to the ground, groaning as he sits on the floor, and brings his arms around his legs covering himself from his members. 

 

Jihoon looks towards Chan, noticing the 10 extra bodies sitting around the child. 

 

“Um..” 

“Well, go on keep going,” Junghan speaks up.

“Junghan!” Jisoo says, covering Chan's eyes. 

Jihoon feels his face heat up, shifting his eyes towards the still kneeling Seungcheol. 

“Yeah, keep going,” Minghao says. “It’s about damn time guys!”

“Language, Minghao.” Jisoo sighs, he wonders if he can manage to cover both Chan’s eyes and ears. 

Junghan laughs, watching as Jisoo tries to preserve Chan’s innocence. “Sorry, but it's true.”

“Too damn true!” Seungkwan speaks up. 

“I was beginning to feel frustrated and I'm not even apart of their relationship!”

 

The members continue discussing their two members love life, unaffected by how embarrassed the two in question are. Chan on the other hand tries to swat Jisoo’s hand away, eager to pay attention to what's going on. 

 

Jihoon feels the embarrassment seep into him, but he feels undeterred as he turns his back towards the members in discussion, closing the distance between him and Seungcheol. 

“Cheol…” Jihoon speaks up, grabbing the attention not only from Seungcheol but the other members as well. 

 

“Shhh, I think they're starting again,” says a voice within the audience. 

“Is it? Shh ok I think it is,” another one pipes in.

 

“Cheol,” Jihoon begins again. 

Seungcheol looks up at Jihoon, cheeks significantly red. It then hits Jihoon that this is the perfect opportunity to get closer to Seungcheol, well in front of the other members but it's a start as well.

“They're waiting for the conclusion,” Jihoon says, a smirk growing on his lips. 

 

Jihoon pulls Seungcheol up from the floor, fixing their crowns which were thrown carelessly on the floor. The room becomes quiet as all eyes become fixated on the pair.   
‘Ok, Seungcheol’ Seungcheol thinks. He knocks the stuffed dragon on the ground, defeating the ‘beast’ and walks over to the ‘princess’ wrapping an arm around Jihoon. With a few more lines said, Seungcheol ends the play with a simple kiss on the other's lips.

 

“The end,” he calls out. 

 

“What?!” Junghan speaks up. The other members pipe in their protests, not satisfied with the simplicity of the kiss, but the neither Jihoon or Seungcheol care to redo.

 

Chan, meanwhile squeals in excitement, clapping his hands in joy as he enjoyed the resolution of the play. He little feet patter over to the stuffed dragon, copying Seungcheol’s previous actions.

 

“Hyung!” Chan says, raising his hands up, calling for Jihoon to pick him up. Jihoon looks down to baby Chan, raising the small child on his arms. 

 

“Me turn. Me kiss princess now,” Chan says excitedly as he plants a small kiss on the side of Jihoon’s cheek. Jihoon chuckles as Chan wiggles out of his grasp, eager to see if the other members saw his heroic move as he leaves both Seungcheol and Jihoon by themselves. 

“Well… I'm jealous,” Seungcheol says, earning a chuckle from the younger. 

“Why?” 

Seungcheol pouts, “Chan just stole my princess…” 

 

Jihoon laughs, rolling his eyes affectionately at the ‘prince’ in front of him. Seeing as how the members are now taking part in Chan’s own version of the play, Jihoon takes the opportunity to grab Seungcheol by the collar of his shirt, bringing him down for a short but sweet kiss. 

“There, I'm all yours again,” Jihoon says as he takes a smiling Seungcheol by the hand to watch their member's take part of Chan's second play.

Junghan pulls Jisoo towards him into a back hug, "Now this, is what we've all been waiting for,"

"My kids have all grown up," Jisoo pretends to wipe away a tear as his eyes gleam in happiness and pride.

 

Seungcheol astonished looks as Jihoon in surprise, and blankly opens and closes his mouth. "What the...?"  
"I'm sorry, hyung. I... earlier I didnt meant to seem like I didnt want to kiss you, I mean its not like that's all I think about- wait, I mean, I just..." Jihoon's words fizzle out and he looks down suddenly shy.

Seungcheol blinks and looks at Jihoon a growing smirk finding its way to his lips, "You think about kissing me?" He asks, ignoring the whoops and ahs, from his fellow band mates.  
"N-n-o... y-yeah okay maybe," Jihoon stutters shyly, "But--"

"Oh, please tell me more,"  
"Seu-"  
"Jihoon," Seungcheol's voice turns stern out of the blue, this results in Jihoon looking at the older male, "Why have you been avoiding me lately..."  
Jihoon squirms under Seungcheol's gaze, "Coups, I... I'm sorry, its been selfish of me, but I didn't want to remain in a relationship that had no clear... there," Jihoon sighs. "I didn't want to not have a label about what we were,"

"A label?"  
"We had a some relationship, we acted as a couple for gods sake, but we didnt think that of-"  
"Did you avoid me because you... wanted to become official?"

Jihoon groaned this was not how he wanted to tell Seungcheol, they kept their relationship a secret but this was not how it was going to come out in the open.  
"You're an absolute idiot,"  
"I know-- wait why?"  
"I was waiting for you to be ready, to become offical,"  
Jihoon tilts his head in confusion, "What do you mean?"  
"We always dated in secret I thought you weren't ready..." Seungcheol replies.  
"Hyung, you never seemed to talk to me in public-"  
"Ill make it offi-" Seungcheol stops talking and instead clicks his fingers and Chan's views are abstracted once again by Jisoo whilst Seungcheol pushes Jihoon and caves him into the nearest wall. "Choi Jihoon, from this second onwards you are mine," He says before sweeping Jihoon off his feet with their first official kiss.

"Hyung, me see!" Chan squeals, and Junghan pulls Jisoo in closer, allowing Chans view to be open once again. 

He laughs as he sees the two boys kiss but frowns momentarily, when they break apart. 

 

Seungcheol rests his forehead ontop of Jihoon's, "I love you, always and forever!" Jihoon grins, "I love you, more" as he hugs his boyfriend.

Chan races across the room and squishes himself in between Jihoon and Seungcheol, "I lub Hyung too!"

"GROUP HUG!" Jun exclaims and runs towards the trio.

 

Chan laughs as he feels himself sandwiched between his 12 loving hyungs, all smiling so brightly. 

 

Everyday they spent with Chan today was no different. He brought upon another precious miracle to them. Chan was really like no other. And the boys wouldn't trade him for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Our Baby Chan: First chapter, ends on a cliff-hanger… Chan is just misunderstanding his hyungs, I’ve made it so that he understands his hyungs usually but for his birthday he feels hurt to know he’s still being treated as a young kid. Cross posted on AFF
> 
> XOXO,  
> Abi


End file.
